What's the Going Rate for Freedom?
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Aro Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Aro**

**A/N: Will be channeling Madea in this story, especially how Bella talks. Bella is OOC; set in 2005. **

**Read and review please!**

_**What's the Going Rate for Freedom?**_

**Chapter 1 Alice POV**

I am so miserable.

I miss my best friend. I don't even shop anymore…okay, I do, but I'm not as enthusiastic about it now.

That idiot brother of mine foolishly thought that she would be better off without him or us.

_Idiot!_

He left the family shortly after we got to Alaska, stating that it was too painful to have to hear our thoughts about Bella. I know he is right about our pain, as my Jazzy has to feel it as well. He already harbors enough pain and guilt on his own, as he feels this is his entire fault. I have tried to reassure him that neither I nor Bella blamed him. I even told him what she said as I was helping her change her shirt that night. That helped a bit, because he could feel the honesty in my words.

It has been a little over six months now that we had to leave her alone and because Edward made me swear not to look for her future, stating that we needed a 'clean break', I have not been able to have any visions of her since before leaving.

Today, everyone except Edward is at the house just lounging around.

Eleazar and Carlisle are playing chess, Carmen and Esme are going over designs for a remodel, and Irina and Tanya are talking about going to search for Laurent, who went missing a few weeks ago. I have already looked for his future and I know that somehow he was killed and I told them that, but they don't want to believe me. Kate, Rose and I are looking through Fashion magazines and Emmett and Jazz are playing the game on the television.

I just turned the page to see what this season's halter tops would be like for Kate, who loved wearing the different styles of them, when I was sucked into a vision that left me breathless and terrified…

***Vision***

_A woman is standing on a cliff, looking out over the water with the wind blowing strong all around her. It looks like a storm is coming in, a very strong one, possibly a hurricane. I can't see her face, but the shape of her and from the back, she looked very familiar. Then, the angle changed as she looked up at the sky and with a smile on her face, she uttered one word and jumped, never to resurface…'Goodbye'._

***End Vision***

"NOOOO! No! No! No! Please?! PLEASE?!"

I came back to myself and found that I was sitting on Jasper's lap on the floor, shaking from the sheer horror of the situation. I could feel him trying to send out calm and could feel the family's worried eyes on me, waiting for me to explain my vision and emotions. I couldn't explain right now. I had to see if I could get someone to her quickly, as it was taking place right now.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number that I hadn't used in months. It just rang and rang. I cursed and hung up, only to try the station.

_Ring, ring_

_"__Forks Police Department"_

_'__Yes, I need to speak to Chief Swan'_

_"__He's on the Reservation right now, is there something that I can help you with?"_

_'__No, thank you'_

I hung up. I could hardly explain the situation to him; it would have been hard enough trying to explain it to Charlie.

I continued looking into the future for Bella, and it was completely black. I couldn't stop the sobs from coming out and racking my small body.

"Ali, darlin', what's wrong? What did you see?" my Jazzy asked, worried.

I ignored him for right now. They would know soon enough and I still needed to track down Charlie. I turned, and for the first time, saw my family's faces. Everyone looked worried, except Rose, Tanya and Irina. They looked annoyed, as they probably know it has something to do with Bella, since I was calling Charlie.

I looked to my father,

"Carlisle, do you know Billy Black's phone number? I need you to ring him. _NOW!"_

He didn't say anything, just pulled his phone out and dialed the number. We all waited with baited breath for someone to answer, but just like Charlie's house, no one did.

I let the sobs overtake me again as the despair and reality set in.

She was gone.

Really gone.

"Alice, you're scaring everyone. What did you see?"

Jasper pleaded again as he was swamped with everyone's worry and my sad emotions. I only had to utter one word for them to get the severity of the situation…

"Bella"

I heard the intake of breath, silence, then the questions started coming from almost everyone. They all wanted to know what I saw, so I told them. The sobs started almost immediately.

I just sat on Jazz's lap in a daze. I knew what I needed to do. We…I… owed it to Charlie to be there for him in this time of sadness as Bella's best friend.

I was going back to Forks.

As I was getting up from my mate's lap, I heard Esme say that someone should call Edward. I was furious with him. If he would have changed her like she wanted, she wouldn't be dead right now. But I can't let them tell him the news over the phone. He would go straight to Italy and do something drastic.

No.

As mad as I am at him, he is still my brother and I love him.

"No, Esme. Call him and tell him to come home, that it is an emergency, but, _**DON'T**_ tell him the news over the phone. I am going to Forks to help Charlie as Bella's best friend. I will talk to you all in a day or two and let you know what is going on."

I turned and kissed Jazz and sped out the house and into Carlisle's Mercedes. I didn't bother to pack, as we all left clothes and things at the house there, not believing we would be gone this long.

I drove straight through and got there at around 7pm. When I parked in front of the Swan house, the lights were off and no cars were there. I went in and sat in the dark, lost in thought. I didn't hear the truck pull up, so I was startled when the door opened and the light came on and there stood my best friend, alive and well.

"Bella? How are you alive?"

"Alice? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!"

"Bella, I saw you _**jump **_off a cliff in the _middle of a storm!_"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide. I was cliff-diving, I had seen some of Jake's friends do it and it looked like…fun and I was bored."

"I rushed here thinking that you were dead, as I didn't see you get come up or get pulled out, so I wanted to be here for Charlie, you know, as your best friend."

"The hell you are. What kind of 'best friend'", she spat out the words like they were sour on her tongue, "would leave them high and dry without so much as a _fuck you_?"

"Bella, I am so sorry. He thought it would be better for you to have a clean break and the family argued, but ultimately agreed. You are my sister and my best friend. I love you!"

I sobbed out. I wanted my friend back and because of Edward, it looks like I have my work cut out in gaining her trust back.

Bella went about doing things around the house and I sat in the living room thinking about what to do in order to gain her back in my life, when I was hit with visions of Edward in Italy asking them to kill him and them refusing him. He will then do something to force their hands.

I curse and take out my phone to call Carlisle. Hopefully with him being friends with Aro, he could petition him to hold him there until he gets there.

_Ring, ring_

"_Hello, Alice"_

'_Rose, why are you answering Carlisle's phone? I need to speak with him, it is an emergency.'_

"_He left it downstairs and I was right by it. What is the emergency? I called Edward and told him that his pet was dead so he could come home now."_

'_WHAT?! ROSE! How could you do that?! That is why I am calling. Bella is **NOT **dead, and I had a vision of him in Italy asking to **DIE!** Now let me speak to Carlisle.'_

_I heard the phone change hands and looked up to see Bella looking at me and wondering what is going on. She will be our only hope to stop him from revealing himself to the public to tip the Volturi's hand._

"_Alice, what's the matter? Rose is very upset."_

'_She should be upset, Carlisle. Before I left to come here, I told you all NOT to tell Edward over the phone, now I am having visions of him in front of the Kings asking them to kill him. They refuse and he does something stupid to make them kill him. I need you to call Aro and ask him to hold him there until you get there. The whole family needs to fly out and try to stop him…hold on and let me check the flights…there is one leaving Anchorage in 45 minutes that you will make if you leave within the next five minutes. I will be on the flight after you and meet you there. Hopefully, Bella will be…'_

"_Wait, Bella? So she is alive?"_

'_Yes she is. It's a long story, but hopefully she will come and help stop him. It is the only way that I can see.'_

"_Okay Alice, do what you have to do and we will meet you both in Italy. Be careful."_

'_You too. Bye'_

"_Bye"_

I hung up the phone and explained to Bella the situation and she was not happy, but for the sake of Carlisle and Esme, she agreed to come help. I had her write a note for Charlie and pack a small bag with her passport, ID and a change of clothes and then we were off to save my idiot brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Aro Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Aro**

**A/N: Will be channeling Madea in this story, especially how Bella talks. Bella is OOC; set in 2005. Quotes come from New Moon Chapter 21.**

**Read and review please!**

_**What's the Going Rate for Freedom?**_

**Chapter 2 Bella POV**

_Tuesday, April 5, 2005; inside the castle in Volterra, Italy_

'Fuck, I can't believe that I am here bailing this idiot out of trouble, when he left me months ago like I was yesterday's garbage!'

I thought to myself as we walked behind the one they called Jane.

I wonder what is going to happen to us?

I may not want to be with Edward anymore, but I don't want to see him die for being a stupid, petulant little boy, 'cause that is all he is.

I wonder if the rest of the family is on their way like Alice said?

"Sister, we sent you to bring back one, and you bring back two…and a half. Excellent."

I heard the boy in front of us say, bringing me out of my inner musings.

The boy looks like he could be the blood brother of Jane. He has short dark brown hair, about 5'9", is wearing a pristine baby blue suit and has gleaming red eyes that are appraising us.

I bristle.

"Hey! She can't help that she's so short. That's no reason to call her a 'half'!"

I hear several booming laughs coming from the doors next to us.

They were all looking at me like I lost my mind.

"What?"

"Um, Bella," Alice whispers in my ear, "Thanks for saying that, but he was actually talking about you. He meant 'two vampires and a human'".

"Dat don't make any sense and dat was mean, twinpire."

I pouted.

"Isabella that is not proper language or lady like"

Fucktard started spouting out the mouth. I just looked at him up and down and said in a fake cheery voice,

"Wow! Look at you. How much weight have you lost? And you grew a few inches as well. You look fuckin' good clean cut!"

I am not paying attention to where we are going and unbeanost to me, we are inside of the throne room filled with vampires and all three kings when I finish my rant. They are all silently watching the show.

"Isabella, what are you talking about?"

Edward asks in his brooding voice.

"_I can't believe I used to think his voice was any kind of sexy. Ugh!" _

I think, not realizing that I said it out loud.

"I mean, Eddie-kins" I sneer his name "dat since you are tellin' me how to talk, you have obviously turned into Charlie. Uh-huh, yes ya did!" I nod at him.

He huffs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"My name is not 'Eddie' or 'Eddie-kins', Isabella. It is Ed-wa-rd."

I just look at him in disgust.

"Why the fuck you talk so proper like dat? Dat shit's just fuckin' annoyin'. Your voice is like a fuckin' Nat at a barbeque, just buggin' the fuck outta me. Hell-eerr. I'm Mrr. Prop-eerr."

I walk over to Jane and put my arm around her and say,

"Hell-eerr, my named is Bella-erred. WhaT is yeerr named?"

She smirks and follows along.

"IT is Jane-erred"

"Really, Jane-erred, well…"

I look over and notice Aro for the first time.

"_Damn! Yey-Yey. He is fo-one"_

I say the thought aloud unintentionally. I hear a few chuckles. I tap Jane on her arm and stage-whisper,

"Hey, who dat?"

I jerk my chin towards Aro, who is standing in front of the steps leading to the thrones.

"That is Master Aro, one of the three kings" she states and I can hear the humor in her voice.

"Shit! He is sexy as fuck! You eva' hit dat?"

I hear many intakes of shocked breath, many chuckles and laughs, and several 'BELLA's at the same time.

I look around for the first time and I notice that all of the Cullen's are here and it was Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward that yelled my name. Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie, was trying to stay upright from laughing so hard.

"And what is dat 'Master' shit about? Is this some kind of brothel or swingers coven? If it is, where do I sign up?!"

They look at me like I am mad.

I look innocent and say,

"What?"

Aro clears his throat to call order back and waved his hand to beckon me back to the center of the room.

When he cleared his throat, I couldn't help but sing the lines

_'__Let me clear my throat,_

_Dun dah nah nah_

_Dun dah nah nah_

_Have mercy baby_

_I hope ya don't mind_

_Let me clear ma throat!'_

"Can we get started please?"

The white haired king, Caius, says from his throne.

"Oh yeah," I put my finger to my pursed lips and 'shh', "you ain't gonna kill me, I'll be quiet. Be quiet. Shh."

"_You see, Edward?" The sexy vampire king turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"_

"_Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, trying to put his arm around my waist._

I moved out of his way, not wanting him to touch me. I could see the smirk on both Aro's and Caius' faces at that.

"_Now that everyone is here, I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" _

_He turned to gaze at Alice, who was standing beside Jasper, with curious, but misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."_

"_Oh, I'm far from infallible." _

_She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tiny little fists. _

"_As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."_

"_You're too modest," Aro chided. "I have seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"_

_No one missed the look that Alice gave Edward, including Aro._

"_I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." _

_He shook his head; his tone was envious. _

"Get the fuck outta here! You can read minds too?! Try me!"

I said as I skipped towards him and he eagerly met me half way, wanting to see if I was immune to his gift too.

As soon as his weirdly textured skin made contact with mine, I felt an electrical shock run up from our connected hands, up my arm, warming my body even more. From the widening of his eyes, I could tell that he felt it too.

I watched as his face turned from doubt and incredulity to fascination and want.

"Interesting, I see nothing. I wonder if you are immune to all of our talents."

I watched as he called on Jane and remembered what Alice had said about the talents of the Guard and waited for the pain. I knew it wouldn't work, but I would let her try…hehehe.

She looked at me and I could see the apology in her eyes, but I just winked at her and waited like everyone else. I knew she had no choice but to do what her 'Masters' said.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, I couldn't help myself,

"Come on, hell, I gotta use the bathroom. Hell. Hehehehehe"

I couldn't stop laughing and I vaguely heard Aro ask Jane's brother, Alec, to try, as well as Chelsea, Demetri and a few other guards. The whole time I was still laughing, almost falling over from laughing so hard. So I leaned on Jasper, who was standing beside me and I could feel his upper body shake as he tried to suppress the combined laughter emotion coming from me and several others in the room. Still giggling, I said,

"EDWARD!"

"What?"

"Behave"

And started laughing again.

"Come on, my feet hurtin'."

I said as I got my laughing and giggling under control.

Why I chose to wear three inch heeled boots to fly across the world, I will never know.

"_So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed._

Edward and the Cullen's stiffened and me being me, my mind went straight to the gutter, thinkin' of all the things I would like for that sexy vampire to do with and to me. Mmm!

"_I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."_

I could see Jane, Felix and several others grimace at that thought. I chuckled.

_Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it._

"_I'd…rather…not."_

"_Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"_

I could see Jasper stiffen at the thought.

"_No, thank you," Alice said._

"_And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows._

_Edward hissed at him._

"Sexy kingpire say what?" I say not understanding.

"Um…can I…"

"NO! Bella" Edward yells out. "You are MINE, Isabella."

"The fuck I am"

"Why are you playing hard to get, Isabella?"

"I'm not playing hard to get, I just don't want you and I want you to understand that."

I heard people start to mutter and chuckle around me.

'Man that was harsh'

'She told him'

'About time she stood up for herself'

That last one shocked me as it came from Rosalie. I thought she hated me.

_Huh!_

"_Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."_

_Edward glared at him. "How so?"_

"_You have exposed us and she knows too much. Are you planning on turning her or draining her? I think not."_

Edward hesitated.

"_That's what I thought," Caius said._

"_Unless…" Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"_

"Hell no!" I shouted. "He is too much of a pussy to turn me. I have been asking almost since I found out what he was_. Fucker!_"

Edward was still hesitating and looking at me with somethin' akin to disgust and longing. Disgust for my language and longing to be back with me.

_Not gonna happen, fool!_

I start to sing low, but I know with their exceptional hearing, that they all hear me.

**All the things (your man won't do); by Joe**

Hey, love  
You say you need someone  
To be there for you  
To love you all night long, huh  
It's kinda funny but  
I don't think you have to look no further  
Because I'm right here  
And I'm ready  
To do all the things your man won't do

Tell me what kind of man  
Would treat his woman so cold  
Treat you like you're nothin'  
When you're worth more than gold

Girl, to me you're like a diamond  
I love the way you shine  
A hundred million dollar treasure  
I'll give the world to make you mine

(La, la, la, la, la)  
I'll put a string a pearls right in your hand  
Make love on a beach of jet black sand  
Outside in the rain we can do it all night  
Out to tour the places he would not  
And some you never knew would get you hot  
Nothin' is forbidden when we touch

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the things your man won't do  
I'll do them for you (Whoa)  
Baby, I wanna do (Hey)  
All of (All of) the things your man won't do (Every little thing)  
I'll do them for you (Yeah)

I'll take you out on a night cruise  
On a yacht, just can't lose  
'Cause we got a lot to look forward to  
1-2, what ya gonna do  
What good is a diamond nobody can see it  
I hear he got you on lock down  
But I got the master key, yeah

(La, la, la, la, la)  
I'll light a thousand candles all around  
Show me to the subway, I'll go down  
Nothin' can be sweeter than the sound of makin' love  
Baby, when I start I just can't stop  
I'll love you from the bottom to the top  
Nothin' is forbidden when we touch

Baby (Baby), I wanna do (Hey...)  
All of the things your man won't do (Every little)  
I'll do them for you (Ooh...)  
Baby, I wanna do (I wanna do, yeah)  
All of the things your man won't do (Oh)  
I'll do them for you (Yeah)

And oh...oh...yeah...yeah...oh, yeah  
Oh

(La, la, la, la, la)  
I'll light a thousand candles all around  
Show me to the subway, I'll go down  
Nothin' can be sweeter than the sound of makin' love  
Baby, when I start I just can't stop  
I'll love you from the bottom to the top  
Nothin' is forbidden when we touch, ooh , yeah

Baby, I wanna do (Oh)  
All of the things your man won't do (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
I'll do them for you (Ho)  
Baby (Baby), I wanna do (I wanna do)  
All of the things your man won't do (And oh, yeah)  
I'll do them for you

Ooh, I got a jones in my bones for you  
There ain't a damn thing that I won't do  
I'll make your body cream with my sex machine  
I won't stop until I hear your mother scream

Baby, I wanna do (I wanna do)  
All of the things your man won't do (Whoa, oh, oh, ho, ah, yeah, yeah, hmm)  
I'll do them for you  
Baby, I wanna do (Wanna do)  
All of the things your man won't do (Yeah, whoa...whoa...)  
I'll do them for you (I wanna do it for you, baby)

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the (Oh, whoa) things your man won't do  
I'll do them for you  
Baby (Oh, yeah), I wanna do  
All of the things your man won't do (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
I'll do them for you

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the things your man won't do  
I'll do them for you

"Sexy Kingpire, can I have a private word with you?"

I ask Aro once the song finishes and everyone is quiet and staring at me with a mixture of sorrow, pity and amusement.

"Yes, you may. Come with me. Cullen's," he turns to them after taking my hand. I feel the electric spark go up through my arm again at his touch. "You may wait out in the Lobby until dark. Do not leave until then. Have a nice day. Felix, Alec and Demetri, make sure they wait here until nightfall."

"Yes, Master"

They chorused over the loud protests from Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

He led me out of the throne room and down a series of corridors that were dimly lit with sconces on the walls.

We walked at a steady pace in silence until we came to two large stained oak wood doors with the letters 'AV' in what looked like pure gold above each handle. He pushed them open and allowed me to enter before him.

The room we were in was a sitting room that was brightly lit with a mini chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dark hunter green walls were covered with wall to wall bookcases or the stone fireplace that took up the wall to the right.

The furniture in this room consisted of two large burgundy leather couches with oak end tables and glass lamps. In front of the hearth sat two heavy duty oak high back chairs with burgundy and forest green upholstery.

Aro led me to one of the couches to sit down. I noticed that he still had my hand in his and I wasn't afraid to admit that it felt nice there.

"Now, Bella, what it is that you would like to talk to me about in private?"

I cleared my suddenly dry throat from the sheer pleasure I get at just hearing his voice.

_Damn, he is so fuckin' sexy!_

"Um…well, I'm not takin' that asshole back and even if I did, I know that he wouldn't change me or let any of the others do it. So, knowing the law claims me and I can't very well change myself, I was wondering if you can let me go today with the promise to come back when I graduate on the 1st of June, so you can change me for your Guard."

He thinks about this for a few minutes.

"What guarantee do I have you will come back then? I want something for your freedom now."

_Huh?_

"Well, what's the going rate for freedom nowadays?"

I try to joke, but he's not laughing.

His sexy mouth turns into a sinister smile though.

"I want…" he drags it out in suspense and looks me dead in my eyes. "Your innocence."

_RROUUTT?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Aro Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Aro**

**A/N: Will be channeling Madea in this story, especially how Bella talks. Bella is OOC; set in 2005. **

**Read and review please!**

_**What's the Going Rate for Freedom?**_

**Chapter 3 Aro POV**

_Tuesday, April 5, 2005; still inside the castle in Volterra, Italy_

I sit and watch the young beauty next to me as she contemplates my offer. It really is a generous offer for what she is asking of me.

Normally, my brothers and I do not allow humans to leave the castle alive, that know about our world. But if Isabella agrees to my condition, she will be leaving alive, happy and human tonight, and will be able to stay that way until she graduates in about two months.

I must say, that I am hoping that she takes the deal.

It has been a long, lonely century since my companion, Sulpicia, was murdered by those scum Romanians, and my sister, and Marcus' mate, Didymne, as well as Caius' mate, Athenodora, was badly injured while out on a shopping expedition. We made the mistake of only sending lower level guards with them. It is a mistake that has not and will not happen again.

I have always known that Sulpicia was not my mate, but we agreed almost three millennia ago to be each other's companions until one of us found our true mate.

From what I have gathered from Marcus, and from many vampires memories over the millennia's, is that what I am feeling for this young brunette is normal in finding ones mate.

I do not want to let her go, but as it will make her happy, I shall strive to do what she needs.

But I am a vampire, a king at that, after all, and I am a very selfish creature by nature, so I will not be leaving this compromise empty handed.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Isabella's recovery and response.

"So, in order for me to be able to leave here today, human, I have to let you fuck me? Did I get that right?"

She asked.

"Oh no, il mio amore,"

I purr out in her ear, as I lean over and caress the soft porcelain skin of her face.

"When we make love, I would put you in a position of power, that you will never feel like a helpless little girl again," **(A/N: Madea's Family Reunion: The Play)**.

I hear her breath catch and I look down at her just in time to catch her, as her eyes roll back and she almost faints.

"Il mio amore?"

I ask, frantic that something is wrong with her.

"Are you alright?"

I hear her gulp and mutter something under her breath that sounded like,

"Fuck, he is sexy".

But she just nods to me and fans herself, like she got over heated all of a sudden.

"Are you sure that you are alright, il mio amore?"

I ask her, as she still seems flushed.

"Yes, Aro, I am fuckin' peachy."

She purred out and without warning, reached up and grabbed the back of my neck to pull herself up and attacked my lips hungrily. I responded in kind and licked her bottom lip for access to her delicious little mouth, which she eagerly obliged.

After about a minute of wild, greedy kissing, I pulled back from her luscious lips and trailed kisses down her jaw to her ear to allow her time to catch her breath.

When I reached her ear, I nibbled on it slightly, earning a breathy moan from Isabella.

"Il mio amore, what is your answer to my proposition? You must answer out loud."

I ask her, as I lick the outer and inner shell of her small ear, bringing another moan out of her in response.

"Yes! Aro, take me! Please?!"

She panted out, as I continued my ministrations on her ear and neck with my mouth and tongue, as one of my hands were holding her to me and the other was kneading her right breast through her shirt and bra.

I don't waste any more time, as I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my bedroom suite.

***Lemon***

I gently place her down on the red silk sheets and slowly unbutton her white button up shirt. Once I get all of the buttons open, I glide my hands up her arms to her shoulders to take her shirt off. When I take it off, I take time to appreciate the view of la bellezza in front of me.

She is wearing a red lace see through bra that accentuates her luscious curves and her luminous skin tone.

"Bello."

I start placing open mouth kisses along her collar bone, down to her gorgeous, full breast, as I snap open her bra and let it fall to the floor, uncovering and baring her to me.

I take my time devouring each breast, nipping and suckling her nipples into tight peaks, while listening to her moan above me, while playing with and tugging my long hair.

"Aro…"

She moans out, and I bring her face down to me, as I am on my knees in front of her.

I kiss her breathless, as I use my hands and vampire speed to divest myself of my clothes, leaving me completely naked.

I hear her gasp as I stand up in front of her, completely nude, with my hard cock standing at attention right in front of her.

She slides off of the bed a little and squats down, then surprises me as she takes my thick length into her hot little mouth.

"Oh, il mio amore, that feels so good."

I groan out at the feeling of her sucking me off.

She takes more of my length in and relaxes her throat so that she does not choke on it. She uses her tongue to lick up the sides while she sucks.

"Isabella… il mio amore …I'm not going to last long if you keep that up!"

I moan out and she does it again, as well as moans around me, and the sensations that goes through me, makes me explode into her awaiting mouth.

To my surprise, she swallows every drop and even cleans me back up.

I pick her up and once again use my speed, but this time, to divest her of her remaining clothes.

I lay her back down on the bed and climb on top of her. I kiss her from her full, kissable lips, to her full, luscious breast, and spend some more time on each dark pebbled nipple, before using my tongue to make a trail down her stomach to her beautiful, little pink pussy.

I waste no time, as I delve into her slit, nibbling, licking, and suckling on her little bundle of nerves.

I use one hand to hold her down by her hips, as she keeps coming off the bed, and the other hand to stroke her clit and then enter one finger, then two, into her tight channel.

"Oh, fuck, that feels so fuckin' good! Oh Aro…more!"

She yells out.

I add another finger and then go back to nibbling on her clit. I speed up, both my tongue and my fingers, before curling my fingers into a 'come here' motion, that sets off her orgasm.

I don't wait for her to come down from her high, as I crawl up her and enter her, breaking her hymen, in one swift thrust.

"Oh fuck…shit!"

She yelps out and wraps her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist in a vise grip, holding me to her.

I bury my face in her neck and softly nip at it and purr to calm her down, while staying still to let her get used to my large, thick size.

I have my arms around her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles on them, and I can feel her muscles relaxing…everywhere.

I make a couple of short, tentative thrusts, and get a moan in response. So I take that as my queue that the pain has receded and start a steady rhythm of long, powerful thrusts, but not powerful enough to hurt her human body.

"Il mio amore, you feel so good wrapped around me."

I ground out, as she tightens her inner muscles.

"That's it. Let me feel you, il mio amore."

I say and kiss her pouty lips, as I go deeper inside her.

"AAHH! FUCK!"

She screams out, as I raise up and lift up her legs, putting them on my shoulders, changing the angle, and going even deeper with every thrusts.

"You like that, Mio Amore, Mio bello? Hmm?"

I ask, as I pick up my pace and pound into her even harder.

"Oh yes! That…feels so…fuckin'…good!"

She moans and screams out.

"Cum Isabella. Let me feel you!"

I demand, as I can feel that we are both close.

I reach down and rub her clit, as I pound into her, and I can immediately feel her gush her release all over me, taking me with her.

"AROOO!"

"ISABELLA!"

I roar out, as she too screams my name, spilling my cold seed into her.

I release her legs from my shoulders, and lean down to kiss her, while she comes down from her high.

I roll over, pulling her with me into my side, while we both try to catch our breath.

***End Lemon***

As I lay here holding Il mio sonno di bellezza, I think about how I am going to be able to be away from her for two months, when she goes home to graduate, as I know for sure that she is my true mate.

I must talk to Marcus to confirm this also.

_Knock, knock_

I am brought out of my thoughts by Demetri knocking outside the main chamber doors.

"Enter."

I say after I make sure il mio amore is covered and not exposed to any prying eyes.

Demetri enters and bows to me before speaking.

"Master, the Cullen's are refusing to leave the castle without Isabella. Masters Caius and Marcus want to know what you want us to do about it?"

I let out a few choice words in Latin about what I think about them, before I calm down by inhaling Isabella's toxic scent of strawberries and Lavender.

"Demetri, go and tell my brothers that I wish to speak with them in my office and then come back here and carry Isabella to them."

I order.

He bows and exits to go carry out my orders.

I raise up and get dressed, then carry on getting Isabella dressed as she remains asleep.

I reach into her jean pocket for her mobile phone and enter my contact information in her phone book and also call it, then I save the information.

I also save her number in my phone as well.

By this time, Demetri is back at the door, waiting for me to hand him my mate. She wakes up shortly, as I lift her up out of the bed.

"Il mio amore, the Cullen's are waiting for you before they leave, and I have an important meeting to get to, so Demetri is going to carry you to them. I put my contact information into your mobile phone and you can call me at any time, day or night. Alright, il mio amore?"

I ask, as I am about to release her to Demetri.

"Yes, Aro."

She replies as she reaches up and softly kisses me goodbye.

"Alright, see you in two months, il mio amore."

I purr to her, as I put her into Demetri's waiting arms.

"Alright, see ya. And Demmi, don't let Fuckward touch me. Give me to either Emmett or Jasper and tell them to hold me and not let Fuckward put his fuckin' hands on me. If Emmett has to drive, then tell him to give me to Jasper and vice versa."

She states, as she goes back to sleep after he tells her that he heard her instructions and leaves the room to go to the lobby and the waiting Cullen's.

I watch them as they depart, then turn the other way towards my office to speak to my brothers.

I enter my office to my waiting brothers, who are both sporting matching smug smirks on their faces.

"Alright brothers, let it out so we can discuss what I need to."

I say and immediately my office is filled with their joyous laughter, as they both know that I will have my hands full with Isabella and her personality.

When they are done, Marcus reaches over and touches me to show me that Isabella is indeed my true mate and that the bond is strong.

"Well, that answers that question. Now all I need to figure out is how I am going to handle being away from her for the next two months."

I ask them in silence.

They each adopt a painful look about their face, as they each know what it feels like to be away from your mate for a long time, from when the three were kidnapped by the Romanians a century ago.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a long, _long_ two months indeed.

**Italian Translations:**

"My Love"- il mio amore

"Beautiful"- Bello

"My Love, My Beauty"- Mio Amore, Mio Bello

"My Sleeping Beauty"- Il mio sonno di bellezza

"The Beauty"- la bellezza


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella doesn't fall apart when Edward leaves her after her birthday; she gets her old personality back where she is sassy and foul mouthed. When Alice comes back for her help, she runs to Volterra to save Edward, but it comes at a price. Little does she know that it is a far reaching price.**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Aro Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Aro**

**A/N: Will be channeling Madea in this story, especially how Bella talks. Bella is OOC; set in 2005. **

**Read and review please!**

_**What's the Going Rate for Freedom?**_

**Chapter 4 Bella POV**

The walk to wherever the Cullen's are is a quiet one.

Demetri is walking at a steady, human pace and I am going back to sleep. But before I can completely succumb to my dreams, hopefully of a certain sexy kingpire, I hear the raised voices of Fuckward and the Pixie, ahead of us.

I groaned quietly, or at least I thought that I did, but I heard Demetri chuckling and opened my eyes to see him staring down at me amusedly.

I did the only mature thing to do and stuck my tongue out at him.

He just smirked and I closed my eyes again.

"Remember what I said about whom to give me to."

I reminded him as we got closer to the group.

"I remember, Miss Bella."

He said.

"Where is she?! Where is MY MATE?!"

I heard Edward's petulant and pathetic snarl.

I could feel my temper rising at the thought of him still claiming that I am his mate.

"Why can't I see you all anymore?"

I heard Alice whine.

"What do you mean you can't see us anymore, Alice?"

Carlisle asked her calmly.

"I mean that the entire Volturi's future is blank now! I still see us, so I don't know what is going on?!"

She screeched and I heard Demetri wince at the volume.

We were almost there when Fuckward decided to speak up again.

"Come to think of it, I can't hear any of them as well! I can hear the family's thoughts, but none from the Volturi! WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

He roared, sounding like a drowning kitty cat.

I decided to make my presence known by telling him that.

"Edward! Stop the fuckin' yellin'! Shit! People tryin' to sleep 'round here, goddamnit. And anyway, you sound like a drowning kitty cat and don't nobody want to hear that shit."

Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jasper, and Emmett were all roaring in laughter, while Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward were looking at me in disapproval. Rosalie was trying to hide her laughter by fake coughing.

'_Like that wasn't a dead giveaway!'_

I thought to myself as I watched as Fuckward tried to come and take me out of Demetri's arms while 'lecturing' me.

"Isabella! That language is very unbecoming of a young lady!"

He scolded.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"If you touch me, I am gonna have Rosalie kick you in your nonexistent balls."

I said matter-of-factly, hearing the laughing ones start up again.

I closed my eyes, tryin' to go back to sleep, as my sexy kingpire wore me out.

I know that I will have some very sore muscles tomorrow!

Just thinking about it got me all hot and bothered, but not enough for them to smell me, thank God.

Jasper, however, felt my lust and cleared his throat.

I peaked up at him and saw his smirk.

I returned it and closed my eyes again.

"Give me my mate!"

Fuckward snarled to Demetri.

I felt him move me closer to his chest, protecting me.

I could also feel a sibling bond form between me and him and also between me, Felix, Alec and Jane.

'_I am really going to like it here when I come back in June.'_

I think to myself as I start to dose off.

"Miss Bella gave me specific instructions on who could handle her, Cullen. The only two males that are allowed to touch her are Emmett and Jasper. If one of them needs to drive, then the other is to hold/carry her."

Demetri informed them all.

There was an outraged,

"_**WHAT?!"**_

When he informed them of that and that I wanted Jasper to hold me.

Including Jasper himself.

He really needs to start believing in himself.

"I'll take my lil' sis."

A still chuckling Emmett came forward.

Demetri passed me to the big oaf and Emmett being Emmett threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"EMMETT!"

Everyone yelled, including me.

"What?"

He asked innocently.

"If you are going to carry her, then carry her right, Emmett."

Carlisle stated as if he was talking to a five year old.

Which, let's be honest, in Emmett's case is a step up from him acting like a two year old.

"Yeah, ya big oaf, I was trying to go back to sleep!"

I whine at him.

He just chuckles and brings me down to lay bridal style in his massive arms.

We then exited the castle and enter the large blue minivan that they apparently rented when they got here.

I sat on Emmett's lap, much to the displeasure of both Edward and Rosalie, all the way to the airport.

I woke up long enough to go through Customs and Security, then promptly went back to sleep.

I knew not to go into a deep sleep yet, and made sure that I was put in between Jasper and Emmett on the way back.

The flight was uneventful, except for the constant whining of Fuckward and the Pixie about one thing or another.

They need to shut the fuck up!

And me being me, told them that…well shouted it actually.

Across a _very _crowed plane.

"Ya'll need ta shut the fuck up already! No one cares! Stop the damn whining already, or I will break my foot off in ya'lls asses!"

I broke off mumbling under my breath about whining vampires that won't let us humans sleep and people gettin' on my goddamn nerves.

I could feel Emmett shaking from his almost silent laughter, as I had my head and back on his shoulder and arm and I had my legs and feet across Jasper's lap.

The plane got real quiet and then it seemed as if everyone broke out in laughter and 'oohh's' at the same time.

Fuckers.

I tuned everyone out and went into a deep sleep until we landed in Seattle.

Once in the cars, I rode with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in Emmett's Jeep, while Esme, Edward and Alice rode in Carlisle's Mercedes with him.

Since Emmett was driving, I laid on Jasper's lap.

He was tense at first until I told him to relax, that I was not afraid of him and that I did not blame him for the birthday fiasco or the events that followed it.

He must have believed me because he relaxed and even played with my hair.

"Thank ya, Darlin'."

He drawled.

I sent him my acceptance and familiar love and he sent me his gratitude and brotherly love back to me.

I dosed off at his magical fingers in my hair and rubbing against my scalp.

What seemed like no time at all, we were pulling up to my house and what really woke me up was the sharp intake of breath from the other three people in the car.

I looked to see what their problem was and saw an enraged Chief of Police father standing on the steps with a thick ass belt in his hands and his arms crossed.

'_How the hell did he even know I was on my way back for him to be out here?'_

I think to myself.

Fuckin' Alice!

Pixie Bitch!

I knew that I would be in trouble if I made it back here.

"By Bells!"

They all said as I got out to face the music.

"See ya…maybe."

I replied to them, as I took another look at my enraged father.

Yea…maybe indeed.

Fuckward tried getting out, but Charlie shot him down before I got the chance to.

"Don't even fuckin' think about it, asshole! You are not welcome here at all! If I catch you around here or around my child outside of school, I will put a restraining order on you! Now get the fuck off of my property!"

Charlie snarled out so they all could hear, not realizing that even if he had whispered it, that they would have still heard him loud and clear.

"And my window will be shut and locked every night, so don't even try coming in my room, fucker!"

I told him under my breath.

Charlie turned to me then.

"Italy, Isabella Marie?! Fuckin' Italy?!"

He yelled at me.

How the hell did he know?

I must have looked confused 'cause he told me.

"Jacob told me you ran off to Italy with Alice to save that boy!"

Fuckin' A!

"That stupid, fuckin' mutt!"

I yelled under my breath.

I was by Charlie now and he took a swing at my back with the belt, landing a painful blow to my shoulder blades and back, causing me to scream out and curse.

"Fuck!"

"Get your ass in the fuckin' house and up those stairs right now, Isabella Marie!"

He snarled out, almost sounding like a vampire for a minute.

I rushed into the house, not wanting that family to witness me getting a beatin', as they were still sitting there in their cars.

Charlie followed me inside and I finally heard their cars pull off.

I went upstairs, mentally preparing myself for the serious beat down that I was about to get, knowing that it was going to be bad.

I may be or act tough now, but I am still a big baby when it comes to gettin' a beatin'.

"So, you want to explain why the hell I get back home from planning one of my best friend's funeral to find my child gone and when I call to see if you were with Jake, he tells me that you flew half way around the world with Alice Cullen to help that no good asshole that broke your heart, out?"

He asked me calmly.

The calm before the storm, I know.

"Nope"

I popped the 'p'.

Huh.

I guess my smartassness still wants to come out.

He nodded and said,

"Strip"

Shit me and my fuckin' mouth!

"Daddy, I'm sorry!"

I pleaded, trying to butter him up while stripping my clothes off.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry when I get done with you."

He said matter-of-factly as he proceeded to beat the shit out of me for a good fifteen to twenty minutes.

Fuck! My ass is hurtin'!

Once he was done, he just left me there on the floor, a sobbing mess.

'_A month and a half. That's all left and I can leave this hellhole.'_

I think to myself as I climb slowly into bed.

Too bad I don't realize what a dominant man and vampire that Aro is and that he is a thousand tines stricter and heavy handed with discipline than Charlie ever was.

**A/N: Preview of what's to come for our foul mouth Bella once Aro gets a hold of her!**


End file.
